Non-aqueous arylide yellow and orange pigment dispersions, that is, concentrates, are widely used in the production of printing inks, paints, and plastics. Their use in many applications, however, has been restricted because it has not been possible to use them in the preparation of highlypigmented vechicles that have good fluidity.